


[翔润]三分钟

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 这起的什么名字啊！总有种很快的感觉！（dbq但其实不是那个意思啦，是很温馨的小故事依旧现实向本人，现实向爱好者。2017.02.08
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]三分钟

在他们尚且年少的那个年代，似乎每个男孩子都痴迷于特摄片不可自拔。  
超级战队也好，假面超人也好，金属英雄也好，明明都是颇为模板化的人物设定与重复套路的故事发展，却偏偏能让那群少年看得津津有味神魂颠倒，摆出奇怪的动作大叫意义不明的台词一点也不丝毫不觉得羞耻。  
可樱井却不是这样的男孩子，他从不喜爱看特摄片。  
说从不可能稍稍有些偏颇，因为在小学的时候，他也曾对这类帅气刺激充满各色特效和激光的片子燃起过不小的热情，只可惜没等这热情酝酿成喜爱，就被桩意外生生给截断了。  
那时候他个子太小，运动的才能还没有体现出来，偏偏长得过分可爱讨喜，人又乖巧，惹得学校里的老师们都乐意为他多出一份关心。偏爱容易招来事端，同班的一位高大调皮的男孩子因此而总看他不顺眼，活动时拉帮结派不爱加他一个，言辞中还总爱嘲讽他个子小。  
“你是不是就是那种从小被当成小姑娘养大的孩子？”他指着樱井同旁边的孩子哄笑，“这样的身高，绝对当不了英雄什么的吧？话说回来，你会看么，奥特曼什么的？”他不怀好意地冲樱井逼近，伴着拟声词伸手做出几个花哨唬人的奇怪动作。樱井被他逼得后退，没注意身后放着的一摞书，脚下一绊，差点坐到地上。  
印在那高个T恤上的奥特曼图案狠辣得刺进樱井的眼中，他鼻子一皱，凶狠地吊起了眉毛。  
“……谁要成为奥特曼啊！”  
特设英雄们何其无辜，只可惜迁怒是人之天性，更何况还是这么小的个孩子，樱井此后再没看过这类电视剧。倒也不是这仇恨在心里留下了多重的伤痕，不过是可以忽视的时间长了，也就养成了习惯，真的忘记了还有这么一种电视剧。

松本这天特别兴奋。  
他是那类藏不住心事的人，稍微产生了点什么情绪变化全都能特别鲜明的表现在脸上，此刻更是眼角眉梢都飞着快乐。樱井不过冲他多看了两眼，他立刻就粘了过来，练完舞汗涔涔的身体贴在了一起，即使特意压低了音量，却还时不时因为兴奋蹦出两个破音来。  
“刚才长野前辈和我说话了，夸我跳舞跳得不错！”  
“啊？什么？”松本热腾腾的肩膀蹭着他的锁骨，有些硌，有些痒，他被这不舒服的感觉夺去了一些注意力，没能一下明白松本说的话。  
“V6的长野博前辈。”  
“那真是恭喜你了。”听见得到了前辈的夸奖，樱井真心为松本高兴，他想松本最近是更加努力，每次练舞都大汗淋漓的，说来前几天换衣服的时候发现他髌骨处青了一块，不知道是不是练舞时撞伤的。  
他刚张了张嘴想要提醒，却没想到自己和松本的思路根本不在一个频道上。  
“长野博前辈啊！”他眨着眼睛凑得更近了些，“这可是迪迦奥特曼……！”  
樱井楞了一下，这才真的明白他究竟在兴奋些什么，一不小心没忍住，从鼻子里嗤笑了一声：“原来你这么喜欢看这个？”  
松本一点也没因为樱井的态度而感到不好意思，依旧是一副快活的样子：“是啊，很好看啊。”  
“可那些都是假的，你看长野前辈也不会真的变成几十米多高外星人去踩塌大楼。”  
“这我当然知道。”松本仿佛这才发觉出樱井的不屑来，“我又不是小孩子，当然不会把这个当真。我只是喜欢而已……再说看这东西有没有年龄限制这回事。”  
松本眼里的笑意逐渐减淡，脸颊也微微鼓了起来，樱井这才自觉自己说重了话。他虽对特摄片相当的不以为然，但也不愿在这样的气氛之下与松本产生争执，于是伸手按上他的膝盖，将话题转到青紫的髌骨上去。  
从事务所回到家时真巧赶上迪迦奥特曼开播的时间，路过客厅时听见了电视机里传出的热闹喧哗的背景音。樱井忍不住扭头去看，真巧看见小修坐在里电视机极近的地方，胖胖的脸颊被电视机里的画面映出了斑斓的色彩。  
“怎么坐得这么近，小心你的眼睛。”他将小修一把抱起放在沙发上，自己也坐了下来，“这东西有这么好看么？”他推了推身边这位目不转睛的小朋友。  
“对啊，好看啊，打怪兽！”小修年纪还小，也说不出个所以然，只会模仿着电视里那些意义不明的拟声词重复着好看啊好看。  
樱井看着他眼睛亮晶晶的样子，想起了今天下午凑在自己身旁的热腾腾的松本。他伸手揉了揉小修软软的头发，摆出了一副有些勉强的模样：“好吧，既然这样，我就陪你看一会儿。”  
小修根本没在听他说话，也不知道他这番话究竟是说给谁听的。  
说是就看一会儿，却一不小心就看到了节目结束，直到片尾曲播出了瞬间才回过神来。  
“你不是不爱看这个的么？”樱井妈妈站在门边似笑非笑的看着他。  
樱井立刻将坐在一旁笑得灿烂的小修举到脸前：“是他让我陪他看的！”  
“哦，是么。”樱井妈妈挑了挑眉。  
被举起来的小修非常高兴，咿咿呀呀挥舞着四肢，樱井将自己的脸全然藏在小修的身体后面，躲过了妈妈带着调笑的目光。

一个暑气蒸腾的下午，松本哭丧着脸趴在矮桌前写作业。他写上两笔就要叹出好长一口气，眼睛不时地往樱井那里瞟，只希望他能理会自己一下。  
樱井抱着西瓜面前摊着一本英语课本目不转睛。他当然听见了松本的动静，也并没有真的把面前的内容看进去多少，松本怀的什么心思他再清楚不过，但作业这东西又不是放在一旁就会自动完成的，拖来拖去还不是得自己来写。他不明白松本为什么不愿意一鼓作气结束了再休息玩耍，只得憋着一股气，坚决不去搭理他遂了他的愿。  
松本又折腾了好一会儿，见樱井无论如何也没有反应，终于是忍不住，耷拉着肩膀蹭了过来。  
“我们休息一下吧……”  
樱井没有理他，甚至还抱着西瓜面无表情地往旁边挪了挪。  
松本不死心，讨好地随着他往旁边蹭。樱井被他的举动惹得心软，面上没绷住，一下笑了出来。两人从矮桌一路推搡到床边，背靠着床沿哄闹了一阵，樱井看着松本笑眯眯的面颊，心里责备自己怎么又被这家伙拉进了坑里。先前消散的不愉快与不甘心卷土重来，他一把拉过松本的手，又重新露出了个威严的表情：“别闹了，快去把作业写完。”  
“诶……”松本一愣，立刻鼓起了嘴。他以为樱井愿意陪他嬉闹就是同意了休息的意思，没想到竟然翻脸不认人。  
若是平时，到了这一步他大概也就放弃去继续作业，可今天这数学是新内容，他又不想让樱井发现他上课又没好好听的事实，实在是想要再拖延一会儿，随即撇下眉毛睁大了眼睛，挤出一副十足的可怜兮兮的表情——他虽没有多么聪明，可也足够会利用自身的优势，与樱井相处这么久，早已摸出一套如何打动他的方法。  
“拜托了，就稍微休息一会儿吧，一会儿也好，我看那些数字都看的头痛了。”  
若是有尾巴耳朵，现在怕是已经要摇断了。樱井明知这都是他装出来的模样，可却还是抵抗不过三秒。  
“你这家伙……啊啊好吧，让你休息一会儿，但是只有三分钟，三分钟到了就给我回来学习。”  
“哈？三分钟够做什么啊？！”  
樱井反将了他一军，有些得意忘形：“三分钟够做的事情可多了，奥特曼都得返回地球了。”  
“……你不是不看的么？”松本睁大了眼睛。  
樱井刚把一块西瓜塞进嘴里，听见他的话，差点把西瓜吐出来：“小修在看，我听见的。我说，计时可已经开始了，你究竟还要不要休息了？”  
松本又看了他一会儿，最终还是坐回了原位：“算了，我也不是奥特曼，三分钟干不了什么，还不如早点开始早点结束吧。”  
樱井对自己的教育成果相当满意，善心大起，凑过头准备帮助一下被数字难倒的友人，却在看见作业簿上这一堆不着边际的错误内容时又被激起了火气。  
“喂！松本！你上课是不是又光顾着睡觉了！”

这次娇兰的内容又是与几位艺人进行团体厨艺比拼。几次录制下来，即使是樱井，也已经对这个环节驾轻就熟。虽说他水平有限，所幸队里剩下的几位厨艺都不算太差，环节开办至现在，还没有出过败绩。  
轮到松本的环节，厨师长指导说要用猛火炖煮三分钟。  
松本似乎平时不太料理这一类型的食物，稍稍露出了个有些疑惑的表情：“三分钟……是个什么概念呢？”  
樱井想也没想：“三分钟不就是奥特曼返回地球的时间么？”  
说完他停了一下，一些往事浮上了心头。  
这话接得极好，观众们配合地大笑出声，他甚至可以想到后期会对这一块着重编辑，加上特效了。  
樱井在笑声中朝松本的地方看去，他真巧看见松本挑起眉毛飞速地看了自己一眼，然后低下头，露出了个包含深意的笑。

http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw690/0066NbKNgw1f8qrwzu3mbj30zk140h12.jpg


End file.
